In addition to regular professional dental checkups, daily oral hygiene is generally recognized as an effective preventative measure against the onset, development, and/or exacerbation of periodontal disease, gingivitis and/or tooth decay. Unfortunately, however, even the most meticulous individuals dedicated to thorough brushing and flossing practices often fail to reach, loosen and remove deep-gum and/or deep inter-dental bacterial plaque, tarter and/or food particulate. As such, most individuals resort  to biannual professional dental cleanings to remove such residual or vestigial bacteria, tarter deposits, and the like.
Children are also encouraged, either through in-school programs or at-home parental enforcement and supervision, to care for their newly developing teeth. Accordingly, children are often guided to brush their teeth each morning and after every meal, and to both floss and brush before bedtime. However, as most parents will likely concur, training children to commit or adhere to such regular dental care is tasking and difficult, if not impossible, and is often short-lived. In large part, many children would likely agree that brushing is a relatively mundane task, done only to obey parental instruction. Still other children would argue that flossing is much too painful or arduous a task to practice daily—indeed, many adults would be of similar opinion. Therefore, it would appear that conventional methods of daily or regular oral hygiene inflict an almost painfully obligatory task upon an individual, as opposed to a voluntary task readily and freely undertaken in an attempt to maintain a healthy mouth. 
Additionally, although regular oral hygiene ensures healthy gums and teeth, the surface of each tooth is not immune from eventual discoloration or staining from foods or liquids, such as food dyes, teas and coffees, or chemical stains, such as those from medications, cigarettes and other tobacco products. Accordingly, many individuals often resort to bleaching processes to enhance the surface aesthetics or whiteness of their teeth, wherein many such bleaching processes are offered through professional dental practices, and/or via the purchase of at-home bleaching kits.
Typical bleaching systems offer bleaching or whitening gels that are applied over each tooth surface or to mouth trays adapted to fit over each row of teeth, wherein such bleaching gels comprise hydrogen peroxide or other chemicals as the active bleaching agent. Additionally, some clinical professionals have found that the effectiveness of some chemical bleaching compounds is enhanced via the application of a suitable light source over the tooth surface following application of the bleaching compound thereover. Unfortunately, such light-activated bleaching processes are often only offered  through professional dental practices or clinics, and impart significant cost unto the patient electing such a procedure. Furthermore, following such bleaching procedures, many individuals often continue to indulge or partake in the same dietary habits or tobacco-based usage habits causative of the original stains or discoloration. Unfortunately, no effective and practical re-cleaning and re-bleaching system is available for daily consumer use to offset the counter-whitening effects of such stain-inducing products.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an oral hygiene device including, in combination, a system for relatively effortlessly and effectively cleansing dental, inter-dental, gingival and deep-gum surfaces and crevices, and a convenient teeth bleaching system that may be selectively implemented following cleansing of the oral surfaces, wherein the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with, or in lieu of, conventional brushing and/or flossing practices. There is a further need for such a device that may be utilized by those individuals suffering from physical incapacities that may hinder the practice of regular oral hygiene, wherein  such individuals may include the elderly, arthritis sufferers, paraplegics, quadriplegics, bed-ridden individuals, hospitalized individuals, and the like.